Lola Toons: Lola
|quote = "PRINCESS MAKEOVER TIME!" |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |likes = |dislikes = |goal = To become the next Cute n'Mean To be a queen/empress To take over the world |powers = Cosmetics Plotting and scheming to get her way Driving her toy car Baking skills |weapons = Mirror |signature = |first = The Loud House |voice = Grey DeLisle}}Lola Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 6 years old, Lola is the third-youngest child of the Loud family, and the middle child of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is also Lana's younger twin sister, with whom she attends the 1st grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. Personality Lola is spoiled, arrogant, conceited, bratty, sassy, smart-mouthed and dresses like a princess. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is constantly claiming how beautiful she is, and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, which gets on everybody's nerves. As seen in many episodes (such as "Undie Pressure" and "Sound of Silence"), Lola will assume the role of an antagonist when her siblings anger her or if she doesn't get what she wants. She is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She has the most volatile temper of any of the siblings, and so they, especially Lincoln, are careful not to get on her bad side. Lola is a tattle-tale, as she can rarely know something without reporting it to somebody else. This is seen in "A Tattler's Tale". In this same episode, Lola is seen to be very manipulative. She threatened her siblings to tell to their parents their secrets if they don't obey her mandates. However, in spite of her harsh and self-centered nature, Lola is also compassionate as she loves her siblings. She is always grateful for Lincoln's kindness towards her, and usually appreciates her family's company. At times, she has shown herself to be capable of humility and selflessness when compelled to let go of her own needs, so she isn't completely heartless. In addition, when one of her siblings is in trouble, she has shown genuine concern and often cooperates with her other siblings to cheer them up. Appearance Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. During development, Lola's dress was more frilly, her sash was white, her tiara was more decorative, and she had a ponytail and her front teeth. Her swimwear is a swimming dress called a "swim gown", and she uses plastic wrap to protect her outfit when she's swimming because she doesn't like to be splashed with water. Her nightwear is a pink nightgown, that looks similar to her normal attire, except it doesn't have a sash or a white pearl necklace attached to her pink gown. She doesn't wear pink gloves, either. It sometimes has short, poofy sleeves on it, as shown in "Room with a Feud". Tiara Lola's tiara is a black wire tiara that she wears in almost every episode she appears in. The only time she doesn't wear it is when she sleeps. So far, the tiara had prominence in the episode "A Tattler's Tale", where she hooked a microphone to it, in order to hear her siblings talk about their secrets. Fanfiction Characters * Delores Loud (The Luxurious Loud House) * Wanda Scott (The Scott Family) Birthdates * July 16, 2009 (KittyFan2004) Full Names (anything that is italic means that is headcanon) * Lola Tracy Loud (KittyFan2004) Gallery La familia Loud.jpg WAT-2.png Lola Siren meets Lincoln (color).jpg Black eyed lola by austindr-dbrne09.jpg Lola X Carlino for Love.png Lola.PNG Lola Loud from Loud House Nick.png Lola Toons Logo.png Lola age 14.jpeg Spider-Man VS Lola Poster.png Category:Lola Toons Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blondes Category:Lola Toons Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stuff